Game and Winner
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: [Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Berawal dari Sasuke yang mengganti hari kencannya dengan Sakura dan berujung pada permainan konyol yang tak pernah diduga bisa membuat Sakura sangat sedih dan frustasi. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk meyakinkan Sakura?/"Sakura, kau berhenti di New Zealand, bayar dua puluh dua ribu dolar."/"Err... uangku tinggal lima belas ribu dolar."/


Surai merah muda itu menari-nari seiring dengan bertiupnya angin di siang yang cerah ini. Seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan besar bertuliskan 'Tokyo _Senior High School_' dengan ekspresi terbaiknya. Gadis itu–Haruno Sakura selalu memasang senyum manisnya tatkala siswa laki-laki menawarinya untuk pulang bersama sambil menjawab–

"Tidak, terima kasih."–begitulah.

Tak lama setelah laki-laki keenam yang menawari Sakura untuk pulang bersama, berhentilah sebuah mobil sport hitam yang langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"…Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kalian tentu tahu siapa itu Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?

Haruno Sakura, gadis 17 tahun yang kini bersekolah di Tokyo _Senior High School_ dan menduduki bangku kelas XI itu memiliki kecerdasan yang bisa dibilang cukup, setidaknya dia pasti menduduki peringat sepuluh besar di setiap semesternya. Sakura adalah anak dari Haruno Kizashi, direktur presiden sekaligus pemilik dari Haruno _Corporation_ yang bergerak di bidang pertambangan. Sedangkan ibunya, Haruno Mebuki adalah pemilik sebuah _Event Organizer_ yang diberi nama Cherry _Event Organizer_, melayani berbagai acara seperti _wedding party_, _birthday party_, dan lain-lain.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berusia 20 tahun yang menempuh kuliah di Tokyo _University_, tepatnya semester empat. Tak hanya tampan, seorang Sasuke juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan bisa dibilang jenius. Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik perusahaan pengebor minyak terbesar di Jepang. Berbeda dengan Haruno Mebuki yang cenderung berprofesi sebagai wanita karir, Uchiha Mikoto lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang memperhatikan kedua anaknya–Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dan apa kalian tahu? Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Pasangan yang nyaris sempurna, bukan begitu?

Bahkan tak jarang siswa-siswi di Tokyo _Senior High School_ menggumamkan kalimat "Beruntung sekali ya laki-laki itu bisa menjadi kekasih Haruno Sakura." ketika Sasuke terlihat datang menjemput Sakura. Sebaliknya, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Tokyo _University_ juga akan menggumamkan kalimat _"_Beruntung sekali ya gadis itu bisa menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke." setiap Sakura datang menemui Sasuke di kampusnya. Semuanya imbang, bukan?

Dan dari sinilah semuanya berawal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri IV

July 1st, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAME AND WINNER**

**Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUM

Mobil _Ferrari Enzo_ yang Sasuke kendarai mulai berjalan membelah keramaian Tokyo. Sasuke yang duduk di bangku pengemudi masih setia fokus pada jalan raya. Sedangkan Sakura yang duduk di bangku penumpang memilih untung melihat keluar jendela. Iris teduhnya menjelajahi kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau kemana? Bukankah seharusnya besok kita berkencan?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

Tentu saja dia senang mendapati kekasih tersayangnya tiba-tiba datang menjemputnya ke sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"Hn. Pertama-tama kau harus mengatakan pada supirmu bahwa kau pergi bersamaku," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Jiro_-san_," jawab Sakura menyetujui. Ia mulai mengetikkan pesan yang akan dia kirimkan pada supir kepercayaan ayahnya itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Besok aku mengisi pensi, aku tidak bisa kencan denganmu. Jadi kuganti hari ini, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke, masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Yah, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari. Aku 'kan bisa dandan cantik," kata Sakura menyesal sambil menatapi dirinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau yang paling cantik, Sakura," puji Sasuke agar Sakura berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sakura langsung merona ketika Sasuke memuji dirinya. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Hanya perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan hingga Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke Tokyo _Mall _untuk membebaskan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya di kencan kali ini.

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke keluar. Begitu kekasihnya itu sudah di sampingnya, ia langsung menggandengnya. Dari parkiran bawah tanah mereka lalu menaiki lift untuk sampai di _mall_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sedang berdiri berdampingan di dalam lift.

"Hn, terserah."

Sakura terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Ia langsung teringat pada cerita Ino yang katanya baru saja menonton film horor bersama Sai kemarin. Gadis Yamanaka itu sangat bahagia karena setiap kali dia takut, ia bisa langsung memeluk kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton?" tanya Sakura berbinar-binar.

Sasuke melirik kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Boleh saja."

Begitu pintu lift menuju lantai empat terbuka, pasangan kekasih itu keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Bioskop Uplink X.

Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membelikan tiket untuknya sambil mulai memakan pop corn yang dibelikan laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu. Sesekali dia terenyum sendiri karena bahagia. Namun kebahagiannya langsung sirna ketika Sasuke datang kepadanya dan berkata…

"Sakura, tiketnya habis."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang sejak tadi tidak memakan steaknya. Hanya terus dipotong-potong sampai hampir tak berbentuk.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu restoran yang letaknya masih di dalam _mall_. Selepas Sasuke mengabari Sakura bahwa film 'The Uninvited' tiketnya telah habis, Sakura sama sekali tidak mau mencoba film lain. Ia terus-menerus menggembungkan pipinya dengan raut sebal. Membuat Sasuke yang sejatinya bukan laki-laki peka tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu. Ia malah mengajak Sakura untuk makan bersama.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Cherry?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia sudah hapal dengan kekasihnya. Jika Sakura mulai menjawab dengan singkat, itu berarti gadis itu sedang marah dan membutuhkan panggilan sayang darinya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Jeda sejenak untuk Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mencari objek yang menarik untuk Sakura. "Aku akan ke sana, mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk wahana permainan.

"Tidak tertarik," balas Sakura dengan raut malas.

Lagi.

Sakura kembali menyuarakan kata ajaibnya yang sukses membuat Sasuke kehabisan akal.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan ke sana sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih keukeuh untuk berdiam di tempatnya sembari sesekali menyedot jus _strawberry _miliknya sampai ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Laki-laki itu serius mendatangi wahana permainan.

Akhirnya Sakura mulai beranjak dan menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berkutat pada salah satu permainan yaitu robot pengambil boneka. Sakura yang pada dasarnya gadis yang menyukai boneka langsung mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil alih permainan yang dimainkan kekasihnya.

"Yahh, meleset!"

"Sial, padahal sedikit lagi~"

"Hampir, sedikit lagi. Ya! Ya! Tidaaakk…"

"Ugh, lolos lagi!"

"Bodoh, padahal sudah kena!"

Sasuke mendesah melihat keseriusan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ia sudah tak menghitung berapa koin yang Sakura habiskan untuk satu permainan ini.

"Ck, Sakura. Sudahlah, aku akan membelikanmu boneka," ucap Sasuke mulai jengah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin boneka yang ini. Kalau tidak yang ini," balas Sakura seraya memasang muka melasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung mengambil alih permainan Sakura.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"SASUKE-_KUN_! KAU HEBAT!" Sakura langsung menjerit histeris begitu Sasuke berhasil menjepit boneka yang termasuk dalam daftar yang diinginkannya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Hn. Mau coba permainan lain?"

"Mau! Aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Satu jam kemudian…

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa aku kalah terus?" protes Sakura frustasi.

Semenjak kemenangan boneka kelinci, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai mencoba permainan lain di wahana ini. Mulai dari memasukkan bola basket, menginjak tombol, sampai _dance_. Namun Sakura heran, ia selalu kalah telak dari Sasuke. Apa mungkin kemampuan seorang Haruno Sakura memang payah?

"Hn, aku juga tidak tahu." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu sambil terus fokus pada permainan yang dimainkannya. Kali ini adalah permainan memukul buaya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk menang," kata Sakura kesal ketika waktu bermain sudah hampir habis dan skor Sasuke masih unggul darinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap memukul buaya itu sesuai instruksi permainan, tinggal tiga puluh detik lagi dan waktu akan habis. Ketika waktu akhirnya habis–

"Sasuke_-kun_! Kenapa kau tak mau mengalah, eh?"–begitulah.

Baiklah, mungkin Uchiha Sasuke memang pemuda tampan, kaya raya, jenius, dan segala-galanya. Namun dia tetap mempunyai sisi negatif seperti tidak peka, egois, dan mau menang sendiri. Dan tiga sifat itu melekat pada seorang Sasuke tanpa ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

"Mana kutahu, aku hanya memainkannya."

"…"

"…"

Hening.

Sasuke mendecih melihat Sakura yang membalikkan badan membelakanginya dan melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke datar.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura~" panggil Sasuke melembut.

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Cherry…"

"APA?" Sakura berbalik dengan wajah garangnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan kencan kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar lembut meskipun Sasuke sendiri cukup tahu bahwa ia tak pandai melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak ada kelanjutan, aku mau pulang," jawab Sakura dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai satu menggunakan eskalator. Sasuke hanya mengikuti kekasihnya dari belakang.

Sakura masih dengan wajah cemberutnya bahkan sampai mobil yang dikendarai mulai melaju. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu terdiam tanpa ingin memulai pembicaraan pada kekasihnya. Suasana hatinya sudah buruk sejak ia kalah terus saat memainkan permainan tadi.

"Sakura, ini masih sore. Mau mampir ke rumah?" Akhirnya Sasuke berucap setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan.

Hening.

"Kau punya permainan apa di rumah, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura tanpa berniat menanggapi tawaran Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kekasih musim seminya dan menghela napas. Jika Sakura mulai memanggilnya dengan nama marga dan tanpa sufiks _-kun_, itu artinya Haruno Sakura benar-benar tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan panggilanmu untukku?"

"Jawab aku, Uchiha!"

Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak peka tak pernah menyangka bahwa permainan bodoh itu bisa membuat kekasihnya sampai marah seperti ini. Jadi… mengajak Sakura bermain bukan ide yang bagus, bukan begitu?

"_Play Station_."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"…"

"Aku ingin permainan lain, ular tangga misalnya."

Itulah keinginan Sakura untuk sementara ini. Karena ia kalah terus dengan Sasuke jika menyangkut permainan kepintaran. Tapi mungkin saja dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam permainan keberuntungan, siapa yang tahu?

"Ular tangga… aku punya di rumah," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menyeringai. "Aku mau mampir ke rumahmu!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Cklek

Begitu Sasuke memutar kenop pintu rumahnya, pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan ruang utama kediaman Uchiha.

"Meow~"

"Ah, ternyata ada Chii!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Ia lalu mengangkat Chii ke gendongannya. Chii adalah kucing anggora berwarna putih kesayangan Mikoto.

"Sakura, duduk saja. Akan aku ambilkan ular tangga di atas."

Tak sampai lima menit dan Sasuke sudah kembali sambil membawa ular tangga yang ia janjikan. Ia melihat kekasihnya yang duduk di sofa merah ruang tamu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ah, mana ular tangganya?" tagih Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan papan ular tangga beserta tetek bengeknya pada meja di depan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ayo main!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu kembali mendesah. Ia akan terperangkap dalam permainan Sakura yang pada akhirnya menyusahkan dirinya sendiri–lagi.

Permainan pun dimulai. Sasuke melambungkan dadu terlebih dulu karena ia menang dalam suit kertas batu gunting. Setelah giliran Sasuke selesai, Sakura mengambil gilirannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai tak terasa sudah lima belas menit mereka bermain. Sementara ini Sakura memimpin, ia di posisi 91 sedangkan Sasuke di posisi 86.

Dadu itu kembali melambung dari tangan mungil Sakura…

Pluk

"…6," gumam Sakura.

"…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, astaga!?" Wajah Sakura langsung memerah menahan amarahnya. Posisinya kini sudah unggul dari Sasuke dan mata dadunya menunjuk angka 6, sebuah keberuntungan, bukan? Tapi tidak karena ternyata pada posisi 97 terdapat ular yang artinya harus mundur pada posisi 64.

"Oh, kau turun?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Aku tidak mau memainkan permainan ini lagi!" gerutu Sakura seraya melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Lalu?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Sakura kesal, kenapa di permainan keberuntungan saja dia tetap kalah dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke punya ilmu apa, sih?

"Aku mau main monopoli!"

"Itachi yang punya monopoli, main di kamarku saja," ucap Sasuke seraya mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamarnya dan kamar Itachi berada, bahkan bersebelahan.

Setelah keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan dengan papan monopoli di antaranya, permainan monopoli dimulai. Kali ini Sakura memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mendapat giliran main terlebih dulu, Sasuke hanya bisa menurutinya.

Permainan monopoli itu berjalan sesuai dengan peraturan yang tertera di balik papan. Namun tampaknya Sakura terlalu berambisi untuk membeli tanah dan membangun hotel di Australia dan Afrika yang akan membuahkan hak sewa banyak jika Sasuke berhenti di sana. Dan parahnya, pionnya tak pernah berhenti di tempat itu. Alhasil, sampai berkali-kali putaran Sakura baru membeli tanah di Amerika Serikat beserta dua hotel dan Pelabuhan Sydney. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang _simple minded_, ia membeli tanah di berbagai tempat dan mendirikan rumah atau hotel. Bahkan Sasuke sudah menguasai wilayah Singapore, Hongkong, Jepang, Korea, London _Bridge_, New Zealand, Inggris, Perancis, dan Canada.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus bermain, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu tetap tak berniat untuk membeli tanah jika tidak di wilayah yang akan menghasilkan banyak uang. Entah sudah berapa kali putaran, selama itu uang monopoli Sakura semakin menipis karena ia berhenti di tanah yang sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Dia harus membayar hak sewa tanah, rumah, bahkan hotel jika ada. Sampai suatu saat…

"Sakura, kau berhenti di New Zealand, bayar dua puluh dua ribu dolar."

"…Err, uangku tinggal lima belas ribu dolar," ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan uang monopolinya yang tinggal dua lembar. Satu lembar uang sepuluh ribuan dan satu lembar uang lima ribuan.

"Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan, bukan? Jika uang salah satu pemain habis duluan–"

Sekali lagi, kita sedang membicarakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki berambut _dark blue_ yang memiliki sisi negatif tidak peka, egois, dan mau menang sendiri. Ia tak akan lepas dari sifat itu bahkan jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"–maka artinya dia kalah."

"…"

Tik

Tik

Tik

"HUAAA!" Sakura langsung menjerit dengan kencang, membuat Sasuke refleks menutup telinganya.

"Kemampuan bermainku memang payah, sangat payah! Mengalahkanmu dalam permainan keberuntungan tidak bisa, permainan kepintaran juga gagal, kau selalu jadi pemenangnya!"

"Ssshh, Sakura… tenanglah," ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Huuaaa, aku tak pantas berdampingan denganmu, kau pintar sekali!"

Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke menyesal membuat Sakura selalu kalah dalam permainan mereka. Ia tak menyangka gadisnya itu bisa berpikir sejauh ini hanya karena sebuah permainan bodoh. Kenapa tadi dia tak mengaku kalah saja?

Ah, tidak! Itu bukan sifat seorang Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

"Huaa~"

"Cherry," panggil Sasuke lembut. Ia lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Coba dengarkan kekasihmu ini."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura asal-asalan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Hal itu tentu membuat Sakura terkejut, tapi tetap tak kuasa menolak.

"Cherry, semua yang kau katakan itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi kau harus tahu," ucap Sasuke pelan. "Aku lebih beruntung karena bisa menjadi kekasihmu dan lebih pintar karena bisa mengalahkan semua orang yang mengincarmu."

"…Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Sakura lirih. Setetes air mata meluncur dari iris klorofilnya, menuruni pipinya.

"Jika tahu kau akan sedih seperti ini, aku tak akan mau kau ajak bermain. Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku tak merasa bahagia memenangkan permainan itu karena…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. Cukup lama laki-laki beriris kelam itu terdiam, membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dan menatap intens iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha benar-benar tahu kapan mereka harus mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu. Meskipun sosok Sasuke terlihat dingin dan tegas, namun di balik itu semua–di balik topeng kerasnya itu tersimpan sosok hangat yang menyimpan beribu kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menyeringai, membuatnya tampak sangat menawan. "Karena kau adalah pemenang yang sesungguhnya, kau adalah pemenang hatiku, Sakura."

Dan kalimat terakhir dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku mencintaimu."

Bukannya menjawab laki-laki itu memajukan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak di antara dia dan kekasihnya. Sang gadis mulai memejamkan matanya disertai pipinya yang memerah. Dekat, sangat dekat, sampai…

BRAK!

"Sasuke! Apa Chii kemari?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ibu menyuruhku untuk mencari Chii. Gawat, Chii belum makan siang."

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tanpa izin tadi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura membatalkan kegiatan mereka yang entah apa. Sasuke menatap garang wajah kakaknya.

Sasuke bersumpah, orang tua dan kakak satu-satunya itu pulang di saat yang tidak tepat. Merusak suasana romantis yang sudah susah payah diciptakan. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Kucing itu tidak ada di sini, bodoh!" desis Sasuke dengan datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya di loteng." Setelah itu Itachi langsung melenggang pergi.

Keadaan menjadi canggung. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah sore, aku mau pulang," pamit Sakura seraya menyambar tasnya. Sasuke berdiri mengikuti Sakura namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menerima telepon itu. "Hn. Ada apa, _Dobe_?"

"…"

"Jadi malam ini kita latihan di kampus untuk pensi?"

"…"

Mendegar percakapan Sasuke di telepon, Sakura akhirnya berkata, "Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menoleh pada kekasih merah jambunya begitu ia sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia bisa menebak, Sakura pasti kesal dengannya yang merusak suasana dengan mengangkat telepon dari teman kampusnya.

Laki-laki itu hampir saja menyuarakan kalimatnya sampai tiba-tiba–

CUP~

–sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi Sasuke setelah sebelumnya Sakura sempat bejinjit untuk meraih wajah kekasihnya yang kelewat tinggi darinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dalam diam, cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura namun tetap berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Sakura…"

"Aku mau pulang sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_ urus saja pensi itu. Semoga berhasil."

Mungkin memang terlambat mengungkapkannya, tapi yah… daripada tidak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Setelah itu dia menghilang di balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Love is not what the mind thinks but what the heart feel**__**s**_

_**Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel i**__**t**_

_**Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your ow**__**n**_

_**Love is a game that two can play and both win**__**…**_

_(Greg Evans, Nicholas Sparks, Robert A. Heinlen, Eva Gabor)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **_**Long time no see!**_** Umm, ini pertama kalinya saya ikut Event BTC, hehehe. Karena saya juga bergabung di FFN pada 2013 akhir. Sebenernya fict ini mau dipublish tanggal 18 tapi karena tanggal itu udah jadi anak SMA dan ngga memungkinkan jadi sekarang aja. ****Haduh, jadi keinget pengorbanan bikin fict ini. Sampe ngubek-ubek gudang buat cari papan monopoli :D #curhat#digampar. Tapi syukurlah, keinginan saya untuk memeriahkan ****Banjir TomatCeri 2014**** terealisasikan. Semoga fict singkat ini bisa menghibur SasuSaku Lovers :)**

**Karena ini adalah fict pertama saya yang diikut sertakan dalam Banjir TomatCeri, saya mohon maaf jika fict ini kurang memuaskan di hati **_**readers**_** sekalian. Baik dari ide keseluruhan itu murni hasil pemikiran saya. Diucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
